


"Accidental"

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [78]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: "Apology", Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 11th: "Accidental" - 100 words - Gif prompt - http://i.imgur.com/V5t6DrW.gif
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan & Son Goku
Series: Drabble Ball Z [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 6





	"Accidental"

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the three years they're training for the Androids

“Is this necessary?”

“Please? You’ll feel better.” 

Piccolo let out a long suffering sigh, and stomped towards Goku. “I’m sorry I tried to kill you and take over the world and then killed you for real and then kidnapped your son to use as a pawn.” Goku blinked at him. Piccolo glanced towards Gohan who gestured for him to continue. Another sigh. “I’m…sorry…”

Goku grinned. “It’s all good. Gohan likes you so you must be okay.”

Piccolo looked back at Gohan, who smiled enthusiastically. He didn’t feel any better, but at least Gohan was happy. That was the important thing.


End file.
